Abandon
by Black Perla
Summary: HarryVoldemort, OOC, AU, postOotP. Abbandonato sulle strade di Londra, sedicenne Harry Potter deve riuscire a sopravvivere. Cosa mai potrà fare? Qst è la traduzione della storia originale di Batsutousai.
1. Chapter 1

**Titolo: **Abandon

**Autore: **Batsutousai

**Tradotto da: **Black Perla

**Coppie:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)

**Avviso:** In questa storia ci sarà slash. In pratica azione sessuale tra uomo/uomo. Se non vi piace non commentate. Ci saranno anche delle referenze ad abuso minorile, anche se minori.

**Categorie: **Dramma ed umorismo.

**Diritti d'autore a.k.a. Disclaimer: **La storia appartiene a Batsutousai, i personaggi del mondo di Harry Potter appartengono, ovviamente, a J. K. Rowling ed i suoi meravigliosi libri.

**Nota 1: **Credo di aver accennato il tutto, posso solo sperare che la traduzione sia ok. Buona lettura!

* * *

**Nota 2: **Nella traduzione ho usato i nomi che vengono usati anche nella traduzione italiana. Se non siete famigliari con i nomi, ne farò una lista. Casomai, andando avanti con la storia, aggiungerò il corrispondente in inglese, in una parentesi.

* * *

**Nota 3: **Basta con le chiacchiere, a voi la storia!

* * *

Harry non sapeva neanche perché fossero usciti. Solo lui e la zia Petunia. Soli in giro per Londra. 

La zia gli aveva detto che doveva fare delle spese ed aveva bisogno di una mano, ma le uniche compere che avevano fatto fin ora potevano facilmente essere acquistate in uno dei negozi vicino a casa loro, o erano già presenti nella loro dispensa.

Non che Harry le avrebbe fatto delle domande. Oh, no. E poi, a lui non dispiaceva affatto potersi allontanare per un po' da quella casa.

Infilò la mano destra nella tasca, e si sentì sollevato, quando il palmo della mano venne in contatto con la bacchetta magica, la soffice stoffa della sua cappa dell'invisibilità, che aveva rimpicciolito e la sua 'Firebolt', anch'essa rimpicciolita. Non aveva voluto sentirsi sorpreso o senza difese, per potenziali agguati, e quindi aveva portato con se l'indispensabile.

"Prendi un paio di quei grappoli d'uva, ragazzo." Petunia brontolò, puntando un ditoverso una bancarella dove vendevano della frutta fresca, dall'altra parte della strada. "Prendine un bel po'! E muoviti!"

"Ma zia," disse Harry, perplesso, "Non ho soldi con cui pagarli, come faccio?"

Petunia fissò a lungo suo nipote con uno sguardo trucido, poi tirò fuori dal borsellino un gruzzoletto di sterline e le ficcò nel palmo del ragazzo. "Ecco qua."

Harry annuì e si affrettò verso il carretto. Fu felice di accorgersi che poteva comprare molti grappoli d'uva, e che gli rimanevano ancora molti soldi a disposizione, da intascare. Non è che gli piaceva rubare, ma in questo caso si trattava dei Dursley, ed Harry figurava che ogni tanto, anche lui, aveva diritto ad un qualche cosa.

Maledizione. Stava cominciando ad assomigliare a Piton.

Harry acquistò l'uva e ritornò dove aveva lasciato sua zia.

Petunia non c'era.

Si girò intorno, ma non c'era ombra della zia.

Harry Potter era appena stato abbandonato nel bel mezzo di Londra.

"Oh, merda."

* * *

Lasciate un review. Per favore? Non so perchè, ma ff . net mi crea degli spazi enormi dove non dovrebbero esserci. Arghhh! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo. Buona lettura._

* * *

I soldi erano bastati a sufficienza per prendere una stanza in un piccolo hotel, vicino al 'Paiolo Magico.' Harry non voleva restare a dormire al Paiolo, troppa gente avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo.

È proprio per questo motivo che Harry aveva bisogno di un travestimento. Se a Harry _capitasse_ di essere riconosciuto, ed il giovane mago non ne aveva dubbi, probabilmente verrebbe ucciso.

Allora, dove avrebbe potuto procurarsi un travestimento…? Probabilmente a Notturn Alley…

Harry odiava andare là. Il posto gli dava i brividi.

'_Santo Cielo! Hai quasi diciassette anni! Fatti coraggio!'_

Harry sospiro. Perché la sua coscienza doveva assomigliare così tanto ad Hermione? E Piton?

Aspetta un attimo, Hermione e Piton?

Harry rabbrividì.

Oggi non era decisamente giornata.

Harry adorava il suo mantello invisibile. Era riuscito a fare l'intero tragitto dall' hotel al bivio per Notturn Alley senza essere avvistato. Aveva ringraziato suo padre un milione di volte.

Avrebbe ringraziato anche Silente, se il vecchio non lo avesse lasciato con i Dursley in primo luogo. Che idiota.

Santi numi. Aveva veramente passato troppo tempo con Piton. Solo quel uomo si lamentava più di lui!

Si accuccio all'angolo per vedere se c'era qualcuno giù per la strada oscura.

E qualcuno gli venne addosso.

Harry urlò mentre cadeva a terra.

La persona che gli era venuta addosso, cadde sopra di lui.

Harry alzò la testa per vedere chi era e scusarsi-

E ci mancò un pelo che non lanciasse un urlo.

* * *

_Lasciate un review… PER FAVORE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà! Il terzo capitolo.

* * *

"Non mi sarei mai immaginato di entrare a Notturn Alley per comprare un libro, ed uscirne inciampando sull' Invisibile-Bambino-Sopravissuto. Oggi dev' essere _veramente_ la mia giornata fortunata, non crede anche lei, Sr. Potter?"

Oh. Merda.

"Sei sorpreso di vedermi?"

Oh. **_MERDA!_**

Tom Riddle sorrise in modo compiaciuto ad Harry, mentre la sua manosbottonava la cappa del ragazzo sotto di lui.

"Dove hai trovato un artefatto del genere? Suppongo sia molto utile."

"Spostati." Harry riuscì a dire con voce roca.

Tom alzò una sopraciglia ed osservò il ragazzo. "Credo proprio di no. Sono molto comodo, così come sto, grazie."

Harry fissò con uno sguardo assassino l'uomo che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori.

Tom si limitò a sorridergli maliziosamente.

No, oggi non era _decisamente_ giornata.

Harry continuava a fissare con sguardo ostile il Signore Oscuro, il quale era seduto comodamente nella sedia opposta alla sua, ad un tavolo, in un piccolo café nel mondo dei Babbani. Voldemort teneva con se la sua bacchetta ed il mantello, e non ci voleva molto per capire che Harry era in guai seri.

Il mago più grande sospirò esasperato e disse: "Potter, non ho intenzione di ucciderti."

"Ah, si? Allora perché mi stai chiamando Potter, _Tom?_"

Voldemort lanciò all'eroe del mondo magico un' occhiata annoiata. "Ti lascerò usare il mio nome, solo per prevenire che tu ti metta ad urlare a squarcia gola il mio nome nel mezzo di una bella conversazione. Attacchi di panico di massa possono essere divertenti, ma preferirei decidere io, quando istigarne uno."

"_Bella_ conversazione?" Harry chiese sbigottito.

"Assumendo che tu smetta di fissarmi con intento omicida, si."

"E che fine ha fatto il tuo piano a tempo pieno di uccidermi?"

"Sono stanco di avere il mio ego frantumato, ok?" Voldemort lo osservò minuziosamente con i suoi occhi rossi. "E, si può sapere cosa ci fai _tu_ nel bel mezzo di Londra, per lo più da solo?"

Harry sospirò. "Sono stato lasciato qua da mia zia."

"Perché?"

"Chiedilo a lei." Harry ringhiò all'altro uomo. "Cosa te ne importa?"

Voldemort lo osservò leggermente sorpreso. "Silente solitamente si occupa molto di più del suo prezioso Eroe."

"Oh, si. Infatti imiei _deliziosi_familiari mi odiano."

"Allora perché non gli mandi un gufo con un biglietto, chiedendogli di venirti a prendere?"

Harry scosse la testa. "Il mio gufo è a casa dei miei zii. E poi, Silente mi ha detto di non disturbarlo per delle sciocchezze."

"E tu ritieni che questa sia una sciocchezza?"

Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. "Sembravi la mia migliore amica Hermione."

Le labbra di Voldemort sembravano muoversi, come se volesse sorridere. "Rispondi alla domanda, Potter."

"Beh, dipende. Stai cercando di uccidermi?"

"Rispondere ad una domanda con un'altra domanda è maleducazione."

"Non tendo a fidarmi della gente. Dovrai perdonarmi." Fu la risposta beffarda di Harry.

Voldemort osservò il ragazzo, divertito. "Dove hai preso il mantello?"

"Hum? Ah. Apparteneva a mio padre." Harry fisso il suo nemico con uno sguardo furioso, nel nominare suo padre, prima di continuare a rispondere alla domanda. "Silente me lo diede durante il mio primo Natale ad Hogwarts."

"Ecco perché ti cacci sempre nei guai." Ridacchiò Voldemort. Harry lo guardò traumatizzato. "Cosa?"

"Hai _ridacchiato!_"

Voldemort fissò Harry a lungo prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

"Che tipi sono i tuoi amici?"

"Quali?"

Tom roteò gli occhi. "Quelli che continuano ad aiutarti ogni volta che c'incontriamo."

Harry sorrise compiaciuto. "Ron e Hermione sono i miei migliori amici. Hermione è figlia di babbani-" il suo sorriso si allargò quando Tom sembrò scuotere la testa con vergogna "-e Ron è un Weasley."

"Non mi sarei dovuto aspettare chissà che da te."

Harry sbuffò. "-e poi c'è Neville, che è l'incubo peggiore di Piton-"

"Credo di averlo già sentito nominare…"

"-e Ginny, che è la sorella minore di Ron-"

"_Un' altro Weasley! _Quanti ce ne stanno?"

"-e Luna, che ha sempre la testa tra le nuvole."

"E come se la cava?"

"Ha! Parli tu che conosci Tiger e Goyle."

Tom fece una smorfia. "Oh, va bene, hai ragione tu."

Harry sorrise in trionfo e afferrò la bacchetta dall'altra parte del tavolo, prima che Voldemort se ne potesse accorgere.

Tom lo guardò esasperato e passò il mantello ad Harry. "Mettili via."

Harry li ripose nella tasca ed annunciò: "Ho fame."

Tom scosse la testa. "Ah… i ragazzi." Harry lo guardò furiosamente in responso. Il mago più vecchio scosse di nuovo la testa e chiamò un cameriere. "Ok, ok. Smettila con questi sguardi furiosi!"

"Oggi è stato il giorno più bizzarro della mia vita."

"Oh, si?" chiese Tom, prima di mettere in bocca una fetta di torta delicatamente.

"Beh. Sono stato abbandonato nel bel mezzo di Londra. Poi mi sono imbattuto nel mio peggior nemico. E adesso io e _te_ stiamo sostenendo una conversazione civile sul professor _Ruf_! _Ti rendi conto?_"

Tom rise. "Ora che ci penso, cosa ci facevi vicino a Notturn Alley?"

"Volevo trovare un travestimento." Harry rispose veritiero.

"Capisco…" Tom disse osservando il ragazzo mentre mangiava un dolce. "E vuoi ancora procurartene uno?"

"Non so. Solo perché _tu_ non stai cercando di uccidermi, non significa che io sia al sicuro. No?"

"Già, già. Suppongo di no." Il signore Oscuro disse, adagiandosi nella sedia. "Ora è troppo tardi, ma, se vuoi, ci possiamo rincontrare qui domani e ti posso accompagnare ad un negozio che conosco, giù a Notturn Alley, che potrebbe fare al caso tuo."

"Oh, è là che sei andato per farti ridiventare così bello?" scherzò Harry.

Tom girò gli occhi. "Questa è tutta opera mia, grazie. Non sono un incompetente."

Harry sbuffò. "C'ero quasi cascato."

Tom lo fissò con uno dei suoi sguardi assassini.

"Piton è più intimidante."

"Piton ha capelli unti, pelle giallognola ed un naso ad uncino. Certo che è più pauroso." Tom rispose annoiato.

Harry rise. "Comunque, perché hai cambiato aspetto? Silente mi aveva detto che eri diventato simile ad un serpente, durante i tuoi viaggi giovanili per gli angoli più dispersi del mondo."

"Mi fai sembrare così _vecchio_ Harry." Si lamentò Tom, ricevendo in risposta un risolino dal ragazzo. "Seriamente?" Harry annui. "Trovo che sia bello e rilassante poter passeggiare per Diagon Alley ogni tanto senza che la gente mi veda e scappi a gambe levate."

Harry scosse la testa meravigliata. "Tu _hai_ un cuore!"

Tom sospirò. "Certo che ce l'ho. Sono umano anch'io, in caso non te ne fossi accorto."

"Sai ci stavo _riflettendo._"

"Se eri un Mangia Morte, adesso ti avrei messo sotto _Crucio_ per la tua insolenza." Il Signore Oscuro informò il suo compagno.

Harry ridivenne serio. "Non sarebbe la prima volta."

Tom lo guardò tristemente. "No. Non credo lo sarebbe." Si alzò e si sgranchì le braccia e le gambe. "Devo ammettere, Harry Potter, che per un Grifondoro sei un compagno sorprendentemente amichevole."

"Era un complimento?" Harry chiese, scherzando leggermente, mentre anche lui si alzò dal tavolo.

"Ma guarda! Credo proprio di si!" I due risero insieme. "A domani, allora?"

"Sicuro. Sarò qua verso mezzogiorno."

"Facciamo le due."

"Ah, continuo a dimenticarmi del tuo lavoro, eh?"

"Esatto. Mi rendo conto che impossessarsi del mondo è un mestiere arduo." Tom sospirò con rammarico.

Harry roteò gli occhi e sorrise. "Domani alle due."

"Si. E prometto di non portare nessun Mangia Morte per aiutarmi a farti fuori."

Harry sorrise compiaciuto. "Veramente? Wow. Devo dire che la mia abilità colloquiale è assai stimolante!"

Il ragazzo se ne andò con le risate di Tom alle spalle.

Forse oggi non era poi un giorno _così_ terribile.

* * *

_Avanti gente! Lasciate dei bei reviews! Commentate!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ci ho messo tanto, ma sono tornata. Ed anche la traduzione. Vorrei ringraziare **piccolina di gigio!**, **sssilvia** e tutti quelli che forse hanno letto il capolavoro di Batsutousai nella mia versione italiana. Bando le ciance.

* * *

Harry si sistemò ad uno dei tavolini fuori dal piccolo café con una bella tazza di tè caldo, comperata con la sua ultima sterlina. Era ufficialmente al verde. Mancava poco alle due del pomeriggio, e non aveva più nulla da fare. Si mise allora ad escogitare un piano per visitare Gringotts, quando avrebbe fatto un salto a Diagon Alley, per cambiare un po' di galeoni in sterline, cosicché avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere là fuori. 

"Annoiato?" chiese Tom con disinvoltura.

Harry si girò e lo guardò in cagnesco. "Ma certo. Non c'e molto da fare quando uno non ha neanche un libro di pozioni su cui scarabocchiare, tanto meno un pennino con cui fare ghirigori!"

Tom sospirò e si sedette di fronte al Ragazzo- Che- Sopravisse. "Puoi sempre andare a comprarne uno."

'_Potter **devi** tenera a bada l'ira!'_ Harry brontolò a se stesso."Dopo che ho trovato un travestimento."

Tom ispezionò rapidamente il ragazzo. "Harry, probabilmente l'unica cosa che devi camuffare è la tua cicatrice."

"Neanche la magia può nasconderla…"

Tom lanciò al ragazzo un'occhiata diffidente. "Ci hai già provato?"

"Ma certo. L'ultima volta, ci ho messo sopra un cappello."

Il Signore Oscuro sbuffò. "Se la scarpa calza…"

Harry rimase a bocca aperta.

"Cosa?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, non mi dire che **_tu_** hai appena usato un modo di dire _babbano_!

"Harry. Chiudi il becco."

Harry rise.

* * *

"Prendi quello là."

"Tom, non mi affido alle arti oscure."

"Nel proteggerti dal nemico, devi imparare a conoscerlo."

"Oh, è per questo che mi stai parlando?"

"Harry, prendi il libro e basta. È solo teoria, e non è illegale."

"Chi sa perché _non è_ illegale." Sbuffò il ragazzo, aggiungendo il libro, coperto di pelle nera, alla pila di libri nelle sue braccia.

"Non sono io a corrompere il Ministero della Magia."

"Tranne se è per fare qualcosa d'illegale così puoi continuare a fare il fuorilegge."

Tom fissò Harry, furioso. "Io non faccio _qualcosa_ d'illegale."

"Va bene. Allora è Lucius Malfoy che fa il tuo lavoro sporco."

"Lucius fa tutto ciò che fa, solo a scopi personali, non per qualcun'altro. Potremmo, per favore, cambiare discorso?"

"Non ti diverte parlare a proposito di Lucius?"

Tom gemette. "No. Non mi piace discutere con te a proposito dei miei seguaci nel bel mezzo di una libreria magica, dove potrebbe facilmente esserci qualcuno che ci stia spiando."

"Hai paura di finire ad Azkaban?"

"Non possono tenere me imprigionato in Azkaban. Te, d'altro canto, non avresti altra scelta. Cambia discorso."

Harry tirò giù da uno scaffale un libro su incantesimi e maledizioni che aveva già visto ed aveva deciso di comperare. Lo mise in cima alla pila di libri. "Dì il nome di una persona che non sopporti."

Tom sbatté le palpebre all'inaspettato cambio di discorso. "Albus Silente."

"Perché? Cioè, dici sempre che non lo sopporti, ma _perché_ non lo sopporti?"

"Beh, innanzitutto, sono un Serpeverde. E lui non è affatto imparziale."

Harry canticchiò. "Non posso far altro che darti ragione su questo punto. Tuttavia lui _cerca_ di trovare il meglio in tutti."

"Forse ci provò, una volta. Ma sembrava sempre sospettare qualcosa su di me."

"Aveva ragione."

"Oh, ma non sempre. Anche gli altri Serpeverde si divertivano a creare pasticci, ed io spesso mi trovavo solo nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato."

"Sono felice di essere un Grifondoro." Harry sghignazzò. Il discendente di Serpeverde gli diede un'occhiata annoiata. "Altro da aggiungere?"

"È come se riuscisse a leggere nella mente delle persone. Mi fa impazzire."

"Fa impazzire tutti se è per questo. Ma non per ciò significa che non lo sopportino."

"Ah, e insiste nel provare ad ammazzarmi ad ogni buona occasione."

"E ovviamente fallisce sempre. Quello è il mio compito."

Tom sospirò. "E tu Harry? Chi è che tu non sopporti?"

"Cornelius Caramell."

Tom sembrò scioccato. "Perché?"

"È incapacedi fare il suo lavoro e non dà mai retta a nessuno. Quando io e Silente, due anni fa, gli dicemmo che tu fosti tornato, decise che noi fossimo impazziti."

"Harry Silente non è ben noto per la sua sanità, e, da quell che ho sentito, Rita Skeeter ha insinuato che tu fosti pazzo per ben più di un anno."

"Oh, sì. È tutta opera della mia cicatrice che mi collega a te." Harry rispose con sarcasmo.

"Ma certo. Incolpa pure me."

Harry sospirò e scosse la testa. "Tom, come diamine dovrei salvare il mondo se nessuno si cura neanche di darmi retta?" Chiese sommessamente prima di dirigersi verso la cassa per pagare.

* * *

"Okay. Qualcun'altro che non riesci a sopportare?" Chiese Harry, una volta che furono usciti, mentre si dirigevano verso il Paiolo Magico per comprare qualcosa da mangiare.

"Peter."

"Minus!" Harry rimase a bocca aperta. "Hai dei problemi con Codaliscia, eppure te lo tieni pur sempre tra i piedi?"

"È irritante, ma utile."

"Per cosa precisamente? Lo usi come bersaglio?"

"Anche per quello."

"Tom…"

"Beh, in fondo è un Animagus, Harry. Un Animagus ratto, precisamente."

"Un ratto Animagus _illegale_."

"Esattamente."

Harry sospirò esasperatamente. "Perché non la fai finita e lo mandi al Ministero della Magia?"

"Perché?"

"Perché è seccante, un latitante, causa solo guai, e mi deve la vita?"

"Te la deve?"

"Si."

"Non ne ero al corrente…"

"Si. Gli salvai la vita quando Sirius e Remus gli volevano fare il culo a strisce."

"Che parole rudi."

"Tom, chiudi il becco."

Tom ridacchiò mentre si sedettero ad un tavolo.

* * *

"Dimmi Harry, chi altro non sopporti?"

"Gilderoy Allock."

Tom sbuffò nel suo tè. "Allock. Quel impostore che si auto cancellò la memoria?"

"Oh, si. Proprio mentre ci dirigevamo verso la Camera dei Segreti. Provò a usare _Oblivion_ su me e Ron, con la bacchetta mezza scassata di Ron."

"Oh, cielo."

"Ha fatto crollare l'intero soffitto sulle nostre teste."

"E si è auto cancellato la memoria?"

"Già, già!"

"Ah. Sarebbe stato abbastanza idiota da guardarla negli occhi allora."

"Il basilisco era una femmina?"

"Siiii."

Harry fissò Tom in cagnesco. "E come diamine avrei dovuto esserne al corrente!"

"Hai provato a controllare?"

"A dire il vero stava cercando di ammazzarmi. Non ho potuto cogliere l'occasione per dare una sbirciatina."

"Calma, calma. Non essere irascibile."

"Tom, chiudi il becco."

* * *

"Questi nostri incontri diventeranno giornalieri?" 

"Oh, non lo so. Riesci ancora ad intrattenermi più di Tiger e Goyle."

"_Ruf _è più interessante di Tiger e Goyle"

"Oh, no. _Tu_ conosci i loro figli. I genitori sono ancora peggio. Un filetto d'erba è più interessante di quei due."

"Ancheuna goccia d'acqua?"

"Quella non è interessante, è noiosa."

"Ehi, sono più gradevole di Codaliscia?"

"M-ma certo, P-p-p-pa-padrone!" Tom simulò, balbuziente.

Harry sghignazzò. "Quello era Codaliscia o Raptor?"

Tom rabbrividì. "Oh, Merlino. Raptor. Mi ero quasi dimenticato di lui, sai."

"Sono lieto di poterti essere utile con quella tua vecchia memoria."

"Oh, sei indubbiamente più interessante dei miei Mangia morte, forse ad eccezione di Lucius. _Tu _non hai paura di insultarmi." Tom decise.

"Si, beh, mi hai detto che non mi avresti ucciso, e non puoi esattamente tirarmi appresso una maledizione Cruciatus, qua, in mezzo a tutta questa gente. Suppongo di essere perfettamente al sicuro in questo momento."

"Come puoi essere così certo che io non ti uccida? Pensi che manterrò la parola data?"

"Tu non sei un Malfoy."

Tom rise. "Ti sei appena auto-promosso Harry. Sei più interessante di Lucius. Lui non si auto-insulterebbe mai."

Harry si sedette compiaciuto.

* * *

"Domani?" 

"Si, si."

"Alle due."

"Esatto, qua."

"Perfetto. Ci vediamo allora Ex –faccia –di -serpente." Disse Harry, salutandolo.

Tom cercò di non ridere.

* * *

Bene gente, come vedete sono tornata. Purtroppo ho passato un periodo di poco ispirazione. Non mi andava di scrivere, e tanto meno tradurre. Senza contare il fatto che non avevo tempo. 

Beh, questo stesso pomeriggio provo a tradurre un altro capitolo.


End file.
